


Weighing down my pockets

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [6]
Category: The Drew Carey Show
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Warm fires make the air hazy, and people lose all control.





	

**Day 6 - Warm Fire**   


The room is stupidly warm, the decision to light a fire seemed good at the start of the evening when they had all come in from the cold, it was proving stupid now it was later, and boiling hot in the room. It was inevitable what happened really. The alcohol had made them all feel warmer and combined with the fire, the room was turning into a sauna.

No one can remember who stripped fully first. Clothes had slowly been discarded over the night, but no one was sure who had made the first move in to just being sat in nothing but their underwear, they inevitably all followed that person though.

Stupid Drew and his idea for a cabin trip they had all laughed. Surprised it hadn’t happened in all the years they had known each other. Lewis won’t quite meet Oswald’s eyes. Kate and Drew are finding it hysterical. It was nice, drunken stupidity. Blame it all on Lewis and bury it until next year when it happens again. And of course, Drew hires the cabin again, says it’s his Christmas present for all of them. The miracle of Christmas is that Lewis and Oswald meet each other’s eyes this year. And are more into it than they maybe should be. Especially in the alcohol haze.

If their lives where being filmed, the evening would totally end on a shot of the fire, crackling away.

**Author's Note:**

> The Spring Standards - Crushing Pennies


End file.
